


I didn't know how much I missed you (until I met you)

by cappuchoni, viudanegra



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU after rescue from SoQM in 02x17, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuchoni/pseuds/cappuchoni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/viudanegra/pseuds/viudanegra
Summary: As her eyes landed on the girl she gasped. Cheryl couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She was looking at her nose, her lips, her jaw, her entire face. The only thing that wasn’t hers was the eyes… Her eyes were brown, but the ones looking back at her were blue. She was looking into Jason’s eyes.orThe Blossoms have always made it a priority to hide their secrets, and while at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, Cheryl learns a truth about her family that changes everything.





	I didn't know how much I missed you (until I met you)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in the works for a couple months, and we’ve finally finished the first chapter. Hope you all like it! No update schedule, but we are actively working to update as soon as possible.

“Okay,” Veronica exhaled as they reached the bottom of the ladder. “When we get to the main building, what happens then?”

Toni, determination on her face, answered, “We search each and every damn room until we find her.”

The raven haired girl nodded in response before the two of them took off in a run down the tunnel towards the main building. They came to an intersection in the hallway where their path split off into two directions.

Toni looked down either way, knowing there was only one solution, they’d need to part ways if they had any hope of finding Cheryl before being caught. “Okay, let’s split up. We’ll cover twice the ground.”

“Okay,” Veronica agreed, glancing down one of the two hallways before them. “But be careful.”

“Yeah,” Toni acknowledged before going off on her own, desperate to find Cheryl.

She looked down the hallway before her, a series of doors lining the walls on either side. Toni planned to search each one, just as she had instructed Veronica.

“Cheryl,” she called out for the countless time. Every room she checked, she yelled out the girl’s name. “Cheryl, are you in here?”

The pink haired girl opened another door and looked in to see the room was pitch black. She had to find her, there was no other option. If Cheryl was within these walls, Toni would find her, she wouldn’t accept an alternative.

She threw open another door. “Cheryl?”

Nothing.

Another door, “Cheryl? Are you here?”

“Damn it,” she pulled the door back closed and took off once again down the corridor.

_I’m coming. Hold on. Please, hold on._

Toni yelled out again, “Cheryl?” She didn’t care if any nuns heard her. She’d fight each and every one of them if she had to, if that’s what it took to get to her girl. Not that Cheryl was her girl, but she liked to think of her that way. She ran into a room, looking around frantically, repeatedly calling out the redhead’s name into the emptiness. Realizing it was once again a dead end, she left and ventured onwards to the next room and then to the one after that. Room by room she searched, yelling out every time.

Soon she was running out of doors, only one remaining before she’d have to turn around and run back. The door before her had a stained glass cross in the center and she could see light shining through. Toni grabbed hold of the doorknob, turned, and ran into the room, calling out once again as she went, “Cheryl? Are you in here?”

A light from a projector blinded her vision. She could tell there were people in there, and she hoped Cheryl was one of them. Toni raised her hand to shield her eyes from the light, hoping to get a better view of the room.

_Please be in here._

“Toni?” Cheryl’s voice answered. The redhead’s voice strained in disbelief, never believing anyone would come to save her, let alone the person she wanted to most.

“We came to rescue you.”

“You did?” Cheryl didn’t wait for an answer before running to the front of the room and into Toni’s waiting arms.

The shorter girl felt relief wash over her as her arms enveloped Cheryl. After over two weeks of searching she had found her. Emotions were flooding her, and while she didn’t want to ever let go, there was something she wanted even more, something she had been thinking about since the sleepover. Toni pulled back and looked into Cheryl’s eyes for any sign of hesitation. Finding none, she cradled the taller girl’s face in her hands. She noticed dampness beneath her fingers, evidence Cheryl had been crying. It urged her more, needing to show the redhead just how much she meant to her, if breaking in to rescue her wasn’t affirmation enough.

Toni leaned in and joined their lips together. She hoped Cheryl could feel everything she was pouring into the kiss, the desperation and longing Toni had felt in her absence the pink haired girl was trying to convey. Unbeknownst to her, Chery was doing the same thing. After enduring weeks of torture she wanted Toni to know just how important she saw her, how it was the image of her in the redhead’s mind that kept her from breaking.

Quickly, the pair fell into a rhythm, their lips moving of their own accord. The rest of the room fell away. Time stood still, and it was only the two of them, finding each other after being forced apart.

“Cheryl, Toni,” Veronica’s voice disrupted them from the intimate moment they were sharing, giving a painful reminder of where they were. “There’s a bunch of nuns coming. We have to go, come on.”

“We can’t,” Cheryl countered.

“We have to, Cher, come on,” Toni urged.

The redhead shook her head, “Not without Scar.”

“Without who?” Veronica asked.

“My sister,” Chery answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Toni’s brow furrowed, “Y-your… what?”

 

* * *

 

_Five days stuck in a room Cheryl could only describe as a prison cell and the redhead was already losing her mind. Despite her best efforts to stay strong, she could already feel the toll the Sisters of Quiet Mercy were having on her. There was no way to tell how long she would be trapped within these walls, and it was taking every ounce of strength she could muster to keep it together. Not that she was keeping it together. Every night concluded with Cheryl crying desperately until her body gave out from exhaustion._

_The sisters had put her to work the day after her arrival as promised. Her days started with a hearty breakfast they demanded she finished every bite of despite her protests. They wanted to make sure she had a full stomach for the first “treatment” of the day, which consisted of her violently throwing up due to the ipecac laced orange juice while being forced to watch lesbian pornography. Sister Woodhouse explained this was to reprogram her body to physically reject her deviant urges._

_Once her body started dry heaving with nothing left to give, they would escort her to the showers, force her to strip in front of them, and shove her into a freezing cold shower. It was supposed to cleanse her soul as well as wash the stench of her sick away. The intense cold caused her to have flashbacks to Sweetwater River, but they didn’t care. The sisters persisted their methods were necessary and soon she would be rid of the demons plaguing her mind._

_After lunch, a meal she was allowed to actually digest, one of the sisters would sit with her and listen to the redhead read aloud from the bible. Their favorite was from the book of Leviticus. Cheryl would recite the same passage over and over. Her throat would be raw and burning, but they would not grant her the small comfort of a glass of water until they were satisfied with her performance._

_The physical therapy, or more accurately described as torture, would begin after dinner. Every night was a different variety, she assumed this was a result of the sister rotating children throughout their sadistic scenarios. The first night they forced her to ride on a stationary bike for hours. Electrodes had been stuck to her skin, and if she ever went to slow for their liking a shock would be delivered. Another night she was ordered to move heavy sandbags from one side of the room to another. No matter what the activity, her body ached by the time they allowed her to stop._

_Her day would finish with movie night. It was no easier on her brain, as the sisters forced her to watch one of their wide variety of anti-gay propaganda films, but if she was forced to pick she would call it the best part of the day. Cheryl would look around and see the other teenagers stuck in the same hell she was. While she wouldn’t wish her current hell on anyone, seeing them provided her a strange comfort. It was the only time she didn’t feel so alone._

_“Come on, girl,” Sister Woodhouse ordered from the door. “It’s Saturday, which means you are in for a special treat.”_

_Cheryl dreaded what “special treat” the sister was referring to but had learned better than to resist. She had tried fighting the first day of “treatment” and had been forcibly strapped to her bed while screaming as a result._

_“Yes, Sister Woodhouse,” she answered as she stood from her bed._

_On any other day she would be starting bible study, but was pleasantly surprised to find she had been led outside. The sun stood high in the sky, beating down on her. It was the first bit of warmth she had felt since arriving._

_“You will have thirty minutes. You are not allowed to speak with anyone. I suggest you use this time for reflection,” the older woman explained, but Cheryl wasn’t paying much attention. Her focus was on the sky, realizing she never truly appreciated how blue it was until this moment._

_She wandered off from the nun and found an inviting tree to lean against. The redhead sat down, leaned against its cool bark, and watched the clouds floating by in the sky. Cheryl was never one for the outdoors unless she was practicing her archery, preferring to be inside with air conditioning and wi-fi, but after being deprived of them, she would never take the beauty of the outdoors for granted again. Her eyes floated down from the sky, and saw many faces she recognized from movie nights doing the same thing. She watched them, a small smile graced her lips as she felt momentarily at peace._

_Little did she know she was being watched too. A pair of piercing blue eyes in an upper window were fixated on her, and their owner was in disbelief at what they were seeing._

_Later that evening, long after everyone had been locked back into their rooms, she found herself laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. An eerie silence filled the room and her mind wandered. She thought of Toni, wondering what the pink haired girl was doing. Was she worried? Did she even notice Cheryl was gone? Did anyone?_

_Tears began to pierce her eyes and she did her best to fight the urge to cry. She had done enough crying. She was sick of crying. All she wanted was a break. The time outside had reminded her of what she was missing and how desperately she wanted to get back._

_The doorknob began to rattle, causing Cheryl to panic. She should have been asleep by now, and she feared what would happen if one of the sisters discovered she was still awake. Cheryl slammed her eyes tight and rolled to face the wall. She heard the door open and then shut. A patter of footsteps approached the bed, and a hand gently cupped her shoulder, causing her to flinch._

_“Are you awake?” The voice wasn’t one she heard before, and it sounded far kinder than any of the nuns she had met. “I’m not going to hurt you.”_

_Cheryl nodded. Despite being met with nothing but cruelty from everyone she met there, she had a strange feeling she could trust the girl speaking to her._

_“Can you turn over?”_

_She nodded again before shifting on the bed and turning to face whoever broke into her room. As her eyes landed on the girl she gasped. Cheryl couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She was looking at her nose, her lips, her jaw, her entire face. The only thing that wasn’t hers was the eyes… Her eyes were brown, but the ones looking back at her were blue. She was looking into Jason’s eyes._

_“This is a trick,” she trembled._

_“I thought so too,” the girl answered back. “It’s not, though. I compared our files.”_

_“Who are you?” Cheryl demanded as she scooted closer to the wall, putting as much space between her and her clone as possible._

_The girl sat on the bed and reached for Cheryl’s hand. “I think we’re sisters, twins.”_

_“No, I already have a twin,” Cheryl yanked her hand away. “Or had a twin… This isn’t possible. I’m hallucinating. They gave me a drug, and it's causing me to imagine this. Or I’ve finally lost it, and I’ve gone crazy. You aren’t real!”_

_Reaching for Cheryl’s hand again, she assured, “You aren’t imaging this. You aren’t crazy. If you are, then so am I.”_

_Cheryl shook her head hastily, “No, no, no. How? How can this be possible?”_

_“I was abandoned here as a baby by someone named Penelope Blossom. Your file says she’s your mom? Our mom?”_

_“You’re really my sister?” Cheryl asked, a tear breaking free and falling down her cheek._

_“I’m your sister.”_

 

* * *

 

“Cheryl,” Veronica interjected, “you don’t have a sister.”

Suddenly a girl virtually identical to Cheryl nearly fell into the room, “Cheryl? I heard people yelling your name. Is everything okay?”

“Wha-” Toni’s eyes grew wide as her head snapped between Cheryl and her doppelganger.

“Assuming this is a rescue, we need to go,” the girl said. “Almost every nun in this place is heading this way. Your friends weren’t exactly quiet.”

Toni and Veronica stood frozen, their eyes fixed on the girl.

“Hi.” She waved awkwardly then pointed to the door. “We _really_ need to go. _Now_.”

“Right,” Toni took Cheryl’s hand in her own and looked to Veronica. “Let’s go.”

The group ran through the halls of the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, Cheryl’s hand never once leaving Toni’s. As they went, nuns seemed to appear out of thin air, continuously blocking their path. Eventually they came to the ladder leading up to the exit.

“You guys go, I’ll hold them off,” Scarlet instructed.

“No, I’m not leaving you. Come with us,” Cheryl begged.

Toni and Veronica shared a concerned glance, not sure how any of them would be able to explain the sudden appearance of a third Blossom sibling.

“Cher,” Toni started, glancing over her shoulder to make sure there were no nuns closing in, “maybe we should go. We can come back for her. I promise.”

“No! I won’t leave her.”

“Whatever we are doing we need to do _now_ ,” Veronica insisted. “It won’t be long until they find us if we just stand here talking.”

“Please,” Cheryl took her sister’s hand in her free one. “Please come with me. I don’t want to lose you after I just found you.”

Scarlet started at her for a moment before nodding, “Okay, but you first.”

They took turns climbing the ladder and continued running until they saw Kevin waiting past the steel door.

“Come on!”

One by one they emerged. First Veronica, then Cheryl and Toni, and finally Scarlet.

Kevin’s eyes grew wide in shock as he registered two Cheryls before him. “What? How?”

“Not now, Kev,” Veronica panted. “We’ll explain in the truck.”

Cheryl released Toni’s hand as the pink haired girl used a crowbar to secure the door just as pounding sounded from the other side. She ran back to the group, once again taking Cheryl’s hand, as they all sprinted towards the boy’s truck.

The moment the doors shut, he glanced next to him, where Veronica was adjusting her seatbelt. “Anyone want to explain to me how you two went in for one Cheryl and came out with two?” he asked as he started the engine.

“You’ll have to ask Cheryl,” Veronica answered looking to the backseat where Cheryl was sitting between Toni and her sister, her body curled into the Serpent.

Toni wrapped her arm protectively around her, “We can ask all those questions later. I think she’s gone through enough for now. Okay?”

Kevin sighed, understanding where Toni was coming from. Cheryl had been through a lot, and questioning her right now may be too much for their friend to handle. He did have one question he was hoping they would answer though, after all he didn’t even know what to call their unexpected addition, “Can you at least tell us your name?”

“Scarlet, Scar for short.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Scarlet,” the raven hair girl responded sincerely, turning around to give her a smile.

“Same,” Kevin added as he turned onto the outer road. “Where are we heading?”

“My trailer,” Toni answered him. “Sunnyside. They’ll both be safe there.”

Cheryl whimpered into the pink haired girl’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Cher. I’ve got you. I’m never letting go again.”

Scarlet looked over at the pair and smiled, knowing her sister was finally safe, and by extension so was she, for the first time in her life.

 

* * *

 

The ride from the Sisters of Quiet Mercy to Sunnyside Trailer Park was quiet. No one really knew what to say, so they opted to say nothing at all. Tired of the silence, Veronica reached for the radio and turned it on, causing soft background music to fill the space inside the truck in an instant.

Toni wasn’t really paying attention to the song playing, her mind too occupied on the redhead wrapped around her. Cheryl hadn’t let go of her hand since they got in the truck, and after a couple of minutes, she had leaned into her torest her head on her shoulder. Sitting next to Cheryl, her identical sister, she couldn’t even believed she was thinking those words, was resting her head against the window as she looked at the passing scenery. She looked like she was deep in thought, and Toni couldn’t blame her.

The Serpent had no idea how long they had been driving, but she kept caressing Cheryl’s knuckles with her thumb, using it as a distraction. The Vixen would squeeze her hand at random moments, but other than that, she hadn’t really done anything else. The raven haired girl on the front passenger seat would turn back to look at them every so often, but no words would leave her mouth. At some point, Toni locked eyes with her, and the tiny girl shook her head, letting her know that Cheryl still hadn’t talked.

“In the darkest night hour, search through the crowd. Your face is all that I see, I've given you everything. Baby, love me lights out. Baby, love me lights out. You can turn my lights out.” Toni sang along Beyoncé’s _XO_ under hear breath, pretty much whispering the lyrics, and Cheryl squeezed her hand once again, prompting the smaller girl to turn her head and press a soft kiss to her copper hair.

She felt the red haired girl relax as soon as her lips touched her temple, so she did it again. And again. And a fourth time. It may be too soon to be having these thoughts, but she felt like she could be wrapped like this with her for the rest of her life. As a result to the pink haired girl’s actions, Cheryl pressed herself closer to her, if that was even possible, until she was hiding her face on her neck, her breath ghosting over tan skin, making Toni shudder lightly.

Looking over her head, the Serpent noticed that she hadn’t let go of the other redhead’s hand, and she smiled softly at the sight. Even if they weren’t looking at each other, there was a sense of closeness there, and it warmed Toni’s heart.

When she started seeing lights in the distance, signaling that they were close to Sunnyside Trailer Park, she gave Kevin some directions until they were outside her trailer. The boy and Veronica were the first ones exiting the truck. Kevin helped Scarlet to get out of the vehicle, and Toni did the same with Cheryl, the redhead’s hand never leaving hers. Once they all were out of the truck, Cheryl’s free hand immediately reached for her sisters.

After opening the trailer door, everyone went inside, and Toni could see Cheryl looking around curiously, taking everything in, but she still hadn’t said anything.

“Would anyone like some water?” Toni offered After Veronica and Scarlet nodded, she kissed Cheryl’s temple and let go of her hand so she could go to the kitchen, her heart breaking when she heard the redhead’s tiny whimper at the loss of contact. She moved around the kitchen as fast as she could so she could go back to holding Cheryl’s hand, and then came back to the living room area with two glasses filled with cold tap water.

“Thank you,” Scarlet said when she took the glass from Toni. It was kind of amazing how different her voice was to Cheryl’s, even if they looked nearly indistinguishable. She sounded how Toni imagined Cheryl would sound if she smoked. It wasn’t a bad sound, but it was different.

“We should get going. It was a long night, and you all need to rest,” Veronica declared once she finished her glass of water, and Kevin nodded in agreement.

“Thank you so much for everything. I wouldn’t have been able to do all of this on my own. I owe you both big time,” Toni told them sincerely.

“There’s nothing to thank, Toni. That’s what friends are for,” Kevin reassured, squeezing her shoulder before offering Cheryl a soft smile. He knew for a fact that the redhead wouldn’t say anything back to him, but she did return his smile with one of her own, even if it was small. “It was nice meeting you,” he turned to Scarlet.

She smiled at him warmly, “You too. Your truck has nice seats.” Scarlet told him, and Kevin chuckled at her random commentary about his vehicle.

“If you need anything, not matter how small it is, just call me. I’ll be here as soon as possible,” Veronica said, grabbing Toni’s free hand and squeezing it when the pink haired girl nodded in response.

“I will; I promise. Thank you, Ronnie.” Toni squeezed her hand back and offered her a sincere smile.

“Glad to have you back, Bombshell,” Veronica told Cheryl before kissing her brow, making the redhead giggle the tiniest, which warmed Toni’s heart. The raven haired girl turned her attention to Scarlet. “Bombshell #2, I will see you around.” She winked to the girl, and Scarlet smirked in return. It amazed Toni how even her smirk looked just like Cheryl’s.

Once both Veronica and Kevin went out the door, Toni started showing Cheryl and Scarlet around her trailer. “So, this space here, as you can see, is the living room area. There’s the TV if you wanna watch something. I share a Netflix account with Sweet Pea and Fangs; so just pick my profile, and you’re all set. That’s the kitchen, and let me show you what’s down the hall.”

She guided them down the hall until she was standing outside a white door on the right side with stickers on it. “The door on the left is the bathroom, and in front of it is my brother Max’s room. He isn’t living here at the moment, so you can sleep there, Scarlet.” The girl nodded at her words. “And this one is my bedroom. You can sleep here, Cher. I will take the couch.”

Cheryl’s eyes filled with fear at her words, and she started shaking her head furiously, her pale fingers squeezing her hand tighter.

“Do you want me to keep you company?” Toni asked her softly, and the redhead nodded, squeezing her hand once again. “Alright. Then I’m staying with you. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” She reassured her before pressing a kiss to her temple. Toni had discovered that the action helped the girl to relax, so she would keep doing it until Cheryl felt more comfortable. Also, because she just liked doing it.

The three of them went into her bedroom. Toni found some spare clothes they could use as pajamas and grabbed them some towels. Scarlet went into the bathroom to take a shower while Cheryl followed Toni to the kitchen so she could cook them something for dinner. She opted to just make some turkey sandwiches, but before they could eat, it was Cheryl’s turn to take a shower. Even though it took her awhile to let go of the pink haired girl’s hand, she ultimately did it and went to the bathroom.

It didn’t take long for Scarlet to join Toni in the kitchen and sit down at the little table to start eating her sandwich.

“I only have apple juice and milk,” Toni said as she opened the fridge. After the redhead asked her for some juice, she poured her a glass, and left it next to her plate at the table.

“Is it my existence freaking you out?” Scarlet asked her before taking another bite of her sandwich, causing Toni to chuckled lightly.

“Not really freaking me out, but it’s just… different,” she finished lamely, not really knowing how to explain what she was feeling. As bad as she had expressed herself, her words amused Scarlet, and she laughed softly before taking a sip of her apple juice.

“I get it. The first time I saw Cheryl, as weird as it was seeing someone else with your face, I really wasn’t freaked out per se. I was intrigued. And yet somehow, not that surprised at having a long lost twin. Well, two in this case,” she frowned slightly while talking, as if she was remembering her first encounter with Cheryl, but then she stopped and smiled again before taking another bite of her now half-eaten sandwich.

Toni opened her mouth to answer her, but the sound of the bathroom door opening stopped her, and soon Cheryl was entering the kitchen, still drying her hair with a towel. Somehow, the pink haired girl was grateful for the interruption because she really didn’t know how to respond to Scarlet.

“Are you hungry? I made you a sandwich,” Toni asked her, and Cheryl just nodded before she sat down next to her sister and started eating the sandwich Toni had prepared for her. She eyed Scarlet’s apple juice for a second, and Toni got the message, quickly pouring Cheryl a glass and leaving it next to her plate.

The twins finished their food in silence. Once they were done, Toni left the dirty dishes in the sink to take care of them in the morning, too tired to do it immediately. She grabbed some extra blankets and gave them to Scarlet. After making sure that she didn’t need anything else, she wished her a good night, and made her way to her bedroom, Cheryl following close behind.

“Goodnight, Cheryl,” Toni heard her murmur, and when she looked back at them over her shoulder, the sisters were hugging. When they pulled apart, Scarlet dropped a kiss on Cheryl’s forehead before disappearing behind the door of Max’s bedroom.

Toni stood by her own bedroom’s door and waited for Cheryl to join her, offering her a soft smile. Her heart skipped a beat when the redhead returned the smile, Cheryl’s hand finding her tanned one as they entered the room. The pink haired girl lifted their joined hands and kissed the taller girl’s pale knuckles before letting go so she could get changed while Cheryl got comfortable in bed. She couldn’t help but feel Cheryl’s eyes on her as she stood there in her underwear for a second before putting on some sweatpants and an old band t-shirt.

After turning off the lights, she joined the redhead in bed. They laid on their sides, facing each other, just like they had done weeks ago back at Thistlehouse. It felt like a million years ago since that day. Toni traced Cheryl’s face with her fingers, a ghost-like touch that made goosebumps appear on the redhead’s arms. The shorter girl smiled when she felt Cheryl’s lips pressing softly against her index finger when she traced them as well.

“Are you okay?” Toni asked her, and Cheryl just looked at her for a few moments before speaking her first words in hours.

“You kissed me,” the redhead murmured.

Toni locked eyes with her, searching for any sign of regret, and when she didn’t find any, she nodded lightly. “I did. Was that okay?” the pink haired girl uttered back, her heart skipping a beat when Cheryl offered her the sweetest of smiles before nodding and, to prove her point, she leaned closer until her lips were touching Toni’s in a soft kiss.

This kiss was nothing like the first one they shared; it was slow, tender, and unrushed but filled with just as much love as the one hours ago, if not even more. When they pulled apart, Toni rested her forehead against Cheryl’s, a small smile appearing on her face when she saw the redhead’s eyes still closed, starting to drift off to sleep.

The pink haired brushed Cheryl's hair away from her face and tucked a copper strand over her ear, her thumb caressing her cheekbone and jawline gently for a few moments. Pressing a kiss to her brow as a goodnight gesture, it was right then when it finally hit her.

“Cheryl… you have a sister,” Toni said, just above a whisper.

Her heart broke into a million pieces when the redhead started crying, soft sobs leaving her lips as Toni wrapped her arms around her and started pressing kisses to the top of her head, whispering sweet nothings to calm her down until she fell asleep.

Cheryl’s whole world had been turned upside down once again, and even though Toni had no idea how she was going to help her, one thing was for sure: she was going to be there for her this time, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on Twitter: @captaintopaz & @cappuchoni


End file.
